luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheCheckmeister
This is my talk page! Use it to talk to be about stuff! TheCheckmeister (talk) 03:43, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi CheckMeister! I've noticed that you requested to have administrator rights, right? Well, becausa I'm already a bureaucrat, I can give them to you, okay? Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 13:31, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I'll put you admin rights, I just hope that I'll not regret it ;) Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 13:35, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi Checkmeister (how can I tell you shortly?)! Here's some important new changes of the wiki that I did: *l've posted your question in the forum, so all the users of the wiki can see it and help us! *I put a new color on the usernames of the administrators (green, as you) and bureaucrats (red, as me), as you can see! *In the chat, the users who are chat moderators, admins or bureaucrats have this image next to their name! I hope this is a good start for the "recovery of the wiki"! Send me a messagge if you have another ideas ;) Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 14:48, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok, l've make an new article of LM2! That's Seedling Laboratory (the first room article of the Haunted Towers! XD)! I hope that more users went here to edit and help us... we're only 3 active users ;( Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 14:01, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi-hi. Just wanted to drop by and say that I'm here to help in any way you wish. I can see that LM2 needs some work so I'd be happy to start working on that if you want! I have no idea how to take good pictures of the game through :P. Anyways, see you around! Mangle 04:55, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey thanks! I've always loved paranormal things, and LM is no exception, so of couse I'd love to help out! Mangle 02:41, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi again Lucas! Just one thing: I've notice that you've promoted Mangled to chatmoderator! That's good, but the next time ask me before ;) Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 12:38, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Ok I will ask you next time! :) TheCheckmeister (talk) 15:16, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi Lucas! Just one thing: remember to protect the articles that you create :) Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 12:40, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Ok I got it! :) TheCheckmeister (talk) 21:06, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Well job Lucas! I've notice that you've just earned the 30 days badge! Continues like this ;) P.S.: With today, I'm at 96 days :)! Other 4 and I earn the 100 days badge! Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 12:29, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Iv'e noticed that you've contributed a lot to this wikia and thanks for helping with it so i can check out Luigis mansion dark moon! Majorasmask8989 (talk) 23:55, June 11, 2015 (UTC) I believe you'll be happy to know that I am, in fact, not dead! :D. Yes I have been fairly busy with things IRL, but I should be back soon. Sorry for the trouble :P. Mangle 01:48, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Ok, that good to know that you are alive! :) TheCheckmeister (talk) 23:56, June 12, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering if you could help me out on something. I went to the Flying Fish article, there was an image I wanted to upload to it, but it wouldn't let me edit the page so I could put the photo on because it said the the page was locked to prevent editing. ( I find this strange, considering that the page says that I can help by expanding it because it's a stub) So I was just wondering if you could help me with that. Majorasmask8989 (talk) 16:27, June 13, 2015 (UTC) It looks like someone changed the protection to admin only on that article, I will fix it in a bit! TheCheckmeister (talk) 19:48, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Anyone from the MarioWiki asking any questions about the Wiki put them here on my talk page!! TheCheckmeister (talk) 23:51, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I guess no one on Mario Wiki care about anything that has to do with Luigi! TheCheckmeister (talk) 00:15, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Just doing a clock test! Right now it's 7:15 P.M CT so I want to see how many hours ahead the wiki clock is of mine. TheCheckmeister (talk) 00:15, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Ok so the wiki clock is 5 HOURS ahead of my time zone's clock! (CT) TheCheckmeister (talk) 00:17, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Does anyone like that LM2 Bunker music I added? TheCheckmeister (talk) 22:17, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I've correct the problem of the video on the main page! Tell me if it's okay for you ;) Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 12:35, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I won't be active as much again! TheCheckmeister (talk) 03:23, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Ok now i'm back and I should be doing some more things again! TheCheckmeister (talk) 20:57, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Should I categorize my talk page like NintendoDrilly? TheCheckmeister (talk) 20:57, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Where did you go? You haven't edit any articles for a while! Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 09:05, July 31, 2015 (UTC) I'm Back! TheCheckmeister (talk) 15:38, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Man, I'm pretty lonely now! It seems like i'm the only one left! I sometimes see Dragonballgtgoku but what happened to Mangled and Mariz? Back a few months ago when all four of us were here working and not busy, we were pumping out like five articles a day! I sure miss those times! TheCheckmeister (talk) 22:17, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hey! Great contributes. Anyway, i just got some badges, and i'm #16 here! Thanks for the message! Yes it definitely is my birthday! XD Mangle 00:50, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Hi, I was wondering if you can check out this page for me and possibly delete it: http://luigi-mansion.wikia.com/wiki/E.Gadd%27s_Horror . I played Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon before, and I definitely don't remember that level in there. Thank you! Luigifan100 01:50, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey Check, I just want to let you know that I'm still around here to do some edits, even if a lot less than in the past years. Leave me a notification if you see this, so I know you're still somehow active or not! Regards, Mariz627, The Red Thunder! 18:30, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Badges. Hi there, as an admin on another wiki I was curious how many badges there are on this wiki.